


Enough is enough

by LazySundayMusings



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazySundayMusings/pseuds/LazySundayMusings
Summary: Kayleigh’s continuing appreciation of Ted2 finally prompts a reaction from John.





	Enough is enough

“He can lift me up like that any time he likes.”  
“He can strim my bush any time he likes.”  
“He can ride me any time he likes.”  
“I’d fight any woman for him.”

Every day. From a collection of what seemed like a thousand comments just like those.

Initially John had tried to take them in his stride. Tried to laugh them off. But when that had stopped working for him he’d taken the approach of saying nothing, thinking that if she didn’t get a reaction she’d get bored of the game. And she had, but not for long. Even her “ooohs” and “aaahs” were aggravating now. He was sick of it.

He had no doubt that today would be the same. The weather was about as good as he’d ever seen for this time of year, so he fully expected that Ted2 would be on display yet again.

He’d come to hate this part of their morning routine. Every day he’d pick her up, they’d laugh and sing along with the radio and boost each other’s spirits on the way in. But the sight of Ted2 seemed to flick a switch in Kayleigh’s head, and in an instant John went from being her friend to being the designated driver while she proceeded to gush about Ted2’s physique. And he would sit in silence, cringing at what she was saying.

As they approached the store John felt his apprehension growing. It was just a matter of time now... and sure enough Ted2 was shirtless yet again, this time without any of his hi-vis gear, not even wrapped around his waist. Kayleigh let out the now-usual squeal and starting making some inane comment about getting “oiled up” that John couldn’t bring himself to listen to.

His resolve to remain quiet disappeared.

“Where is his safety vest? I’m going to have words with his supervisor. This isn’t good enough.”  
“Killjoy.”  
“You don’t get it, do ya? This is not about spoiling your fun, this is health and safety.”  
“Big whoop.”  
“This is not about rules and regulations and paperwork. The only reason ‘Mr Perfect’ there has this job is because Ted was killed. Or had you forgotten?”  
The tone of his voice shocked Kayleigh into silence.  
“I don’t fancy the idea of having to tell Barbara and her husband that their son was killed in our carpark collecting shopping trolleys. I do not want to go through that again.”  
“Again?”  
“I was there with Dave Thompson when he talked to Ted’s family after he died. And he did that with as much sensitivity and... dignity, frankly, as I’ve ever seen.” He looked directly at Kayleigh. “Oh - he is still an arsehole. But he’s also your boss, which you keep forgetting. Show some respect.”

He looked though the windscreen and spotted the supervisor. “There he is.” He opened the door, said “Lock it up, would you?” without looking at her and got out. “Robin. I need a word. Now.” The door closed behind him. Kayleigh sat there, stunned, watching as John strode quickly towards Robin. By the time he was halfway there his hands were already moving, alternating between pointing aggressively at Robin and jabbing his thumb towards Ted2.  
When Kayleigh opened the door she, along with everyone else in the vicinity, could clearly hear John’s voice saying “...ucking good enough. Go and get him a vest and makes sure he wears it. Right now. Or you will be collecting the trolleys from now on. Clear?”  
“Yes, Mr Redmond.”  
“Good. Go.”  
Robin didn’t hesitate. He turned and ran towards the main delivery doors. John watched him go, then turned on his heel and marched towards the staff entrance. The few staff that had heard snatches of the conversation watched him approach and cleared a path, allowing him to walk directly towards and through the door that slammed shut behind him, leaving stunned staff in his wake.  
On the other side of the door, in the empty corridor, John slowed his pace, took a deep breath and grinned.

Oh yes. That felt good.


End file.
